Slightly Twisted
by ragingfangirl2201
Summary: The Senshi have noticed a lack of Daimon attacks. After investigating a little,they discover that the enemy is no longer in Japan. Join the Senshi as they journey to new territory and meet two new special friends.


**(A/N) Hullo! I have decided to write my first fic! Yay me! Anyway, as a young girl myself some may find this boring and/or childish work, however please no flames, constructive criticism only. I apologize in advance for any mistakes, and just to be clear this first chapter take place out of the year of the episode it is meant to be in. It takes place in August 2013 after episode 104. Enough blabbering, on with the story. Oh and I'm making so that Chibiusa is eleven in this story.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, why would I be writing fanfiction?**

Usagi and Minako were in the Crown arcade. They were currently playing the Sailor-V game.

"Take that! And That! And that and that and that!" Minako shouted at the screen.

"Nooooo! Game Over!" Usagi wailed as she fumbled for another coin to put in the machine.

At that exact moment however, both girls' communicators beeped. Minako lost her concentration for a split second, and Game Over. Minako cried out in frustration. She answered her communicator and glared at the picture of Luna.

"What?" Minako snapped angrily. "I was getting into that game, I nearly beat my high score!"

"I failed anyway!" Usagi added sadly from behind her.

"Emergency meeting at the Hikawa Shrine!" Luna said urgently. "Get here as soon as possible."

The two blondes seemed more alert at this.

"Got it!" Usagi nodded and took off at lightning speed, and promptly tripped over her own feet.

"Ow…" She mumbled, tears welling up in her eyes.

Minako grabbed Usagi by the arm and yanked her into an upright position.

"No time for crying now Usagi-Chan!"

"But… But… IT HURTS!" Usagi wailed, fountains of tears streaming down her face.

Minako sweat-dropped and pulled her fellow blonde out of the arcade and toward Hikawa Shrine.

Ten tearful minutes later, Minako and Usagi finally arrived at the shrine. They burst into Rei's bedroom and sat down.

Usagi had bloodshot eyes from crying so much and Minako just look exasperated at the other girl's antics. Usagi immediately brightened up when she saw was also at the meeting.

"Mamo-Chan!" She cried happily. She rushed over to Mamoru and plonked herself down next to her boyfriend.

Minako however had a grim expression on her face. Mamoru never came to Senshi meetings. This had to be serious.

Chibiusa was also at the meeting. Chibiusa never attended either, even if she was a Sailor Senshi. After a few second of silence, Luna spoke up.

"As I'm sure you all know, there hasn't been a Daimon attack for a few weeks." She said, and everyone nodded.

"Well, Artemis and I found that rather suspicious, so we decided to look into it. As it turned out, the enemy is no longer in Tokyo. No longer in Japan, for that matter."

A murmur of confusion went around the room.

"Does this mean they have been defeated?" Makoto asked.

Artemis shook his head sadly.

"We're afraid not Mako-Chan." He said. "They have moved on to a new country to take pure hearts."

Everyone gasped. Ami looked extremely concerned.

"Which country?" She asked urgently.

Luna sighed.

"Ireland," She said. "And it is your duty as Senshi to defend the innocent from the Death Busters."

"Does this mean we are going to Ireland?" Rei inquired.

"Yes." Said Artemis. "I'm afraid so. There has already been an attack. Since you weren't there to fight the civilian died without her pure heart."

Another gasp went around the room. Usagi's eyes filled with tear once again.

"Who was she?" She sniffed, grief-stricken for the poor girl.

"A young girl, twelve years old." Luna said. "Her name was Kara Gaffey."

Now it was not only Usagi on the brink of tears, but Chibiusa, Makoto and Minako were also ready to cry.

"That's awful!" Usagi and Chibiusa cried.

"I feel so guilty for not being there!" cried Minako.

"I think we all do." Rei said, as comforting as she could muster.

Mamoru in the meantime was trying to console his crying future wife and daughter.

"Calm down you two." He said quietly. "You need to listen to Luna."

"I know," Usagi sniffed.

"But the poor girl!" Chibiusa wailed.

Luna cleared her throat.

"Anyway, we leave for Ireland as soon as possible, which would be next week, on Monday." Luna said.

She turned to Chibiusa.

"Chibiusa, you may come to Ireland with us." She said. "You _could_ stay, but your training as a Senshi would be discontinued for an indefinite amount of time."

Chibiusa nodded firmly.

"I'm coming!" She said. "Maybe my valued encounter could occur in Ireland…?"

Usagi raised her hand.

"But Luna, How long will we be in Ireland? What will I tell Mama?"

Luna sighed.

"We don't know how long we will be gone for. We will most likely have to hypnotize your mother to make her think you are on a school trip."

"But we could be gone for over a year!" Exclaimed Ami. "And besides, it's the summer holidays. No school."

"Well," Said Artemis. "Worst comes to worst, your parents, friends and relatives may have to temporarily forget who you are, and your existence."

"No!" Usagi gasped softly.

"Yes, we're afraid so." Luna said, placing a paw on Usagi's back. "But when you return, to them it will be like you never left."

Usagi looked very upset. Mamoru hugged here closer to him.

"Don't cry, Usako." He murmured to Usagi. "Ami-Chan will have to face leaving her mother too."

"And Rei-Chan will have to leave her Grandfather too." Piped up Chibiusa.

"See? Everybody has to make sacrifices." Mamoru said.

Usagi hugged Mamoru tighter, if that was even possible.

"Mamo-Chan." She whispered.

Usagi slowly let go of her boyfriend and straightened up.

"Okay," She said. "I am ready to go. I'll pack a bag and be ready for Monday."

"That's great." Luna said, and all the Senshi nodded in agreement.

They all got up and were just about to leave the shrine, when Artemis spoke up.

"Oh, and we forgot to mention one thing." He said. Everybody tilted their heads to the side in confusion."

"Your flight is at three am."

And everyone fell to the floor in a sweat-drop.

**(A/N) So, how did you like it? Love it? Hate it? I am open to constructive criticism. Reviews always welcome! ;-D**


End file.
